


Standing To Attention

by coldjanuary



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Strap-On, futon, lanyard (I don't think they wear them at Holby but I really wanted to get one in), mention of cats, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldjanuary/pseuds/coldjanuary
Summary: Serena always thought Bernie would look hot in uniform - her previous (army) uniform, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this because although it is explicit and sexual, I hope it explores Berena’s character and the possible nature of their relationship. Like, it’s not just filth.  
> I feel like it’s very non-canon, somehow, as most fan fiction focuses on the slow-burn of their attraction and relationship despite the spanner in the works that Kiev throws!  
> But this is what it is and as an idea, it just came to me suddenly. I think it works and I do apologise if it’s not quite the sort of thing the fandom might click with. Warnings as tagged.  
> And I'm sorry about the title, but I really don't see what else I could have called it, under the circumstances.

Bernie walked close to the mirror and lifted her chin, forcing herself to relax and appraise her appearance. The white T-shirt was baggy, but tucked into combat fatigues. She had put on her boots, too, bleached and scorched by desert sand. 

It was all at Serena’s request, but as ever, Bernie didn’t know if she’d said it as a wry joke or was attempting to make light of a real desire that she had. But it had made Berenice think. In fact, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. And it was such a specific thing to imply that she did ... surely she hadn’t come up with it off the top of her head? She must have been thinking about it too ... 

Bernie wriggled a little and nudged the large erection she was wearing that was straining against her combat pants. It was certainly drawing attention to itself. Although the pants were baggy they weren’t so roomy that the strap-on didn’t strain at the fabric. She cupped at it with her hand and looked at herself again, quizzically.

It wasn’t the first time she’d worn something like this, but she was no expert and it wasn’t anything that she ever needed. The times she had ... used one, during sex, they’d been ... good, but it wasn’t the main event, not really. She could fuck, and be fucked without something like this. But the times she had used one, always at her partner’s request, she suddenly realised, the best thing about it was watching. Watching the way it filled and stretched her partner, and watching the way their face looked as she moved in and out of them. 

It was all part of being a medic, she supposed. Watching someone’s physical reaction, learning from it, reacting to it. Making them better, making them feel much better ... 

And watching someone come around her cock ... she couldn’t feel it, like she could when it was her fingers, but watching and hearing, the way it looked ... Bernie noticed that her clit was beginning to pulse at little. She palmed at the plastic phallus again, and it pushed against her, between her legs. She worked to move it up and down, and when she looked in the mirror, she could see she was starting to jerk herself off, through her pants. It was a strange rush, and she could see colour was starting to rise in her cheeks. She was annoyed with her reaction - she was a grown woman, sexually in touch with herself ... was she feeling ashamed?

“Well, well, Ms Wolfe. You do look very smart”. Bernie hadn’t heard Serena even come into the room. She moved to stand behind her so Bernie could see her in the mirror. She had obviously just finished her shift - she had her coat on, but unbuttoned and her lanyard hung over her chest. “I see you’ve taken what I suggested to heart”. Serena was talking slowly but as precisely and sardonically as usual. She didn’t pause but reached around so that her hand cupped Bernie’s hard-on, and at the feel of it, she raised her eyebrows and caught Bernie’s gaze directly.

“Oh, look at you. Standing to attention ... ” God help her, but Bernie’s clit jolted at the low, husked sound of Serena’s voice.

“I was just ... ” and Bernie realised that she couldn’t finish the sentence. It was the sight of Serena’s hand, wrapped round the thick girth of the toy, pushing and rubbing at it. Serena really had wanted this. Their eyes met and it was a relief, not something challenging and nothing shaming, not at all, not for either of them. A smile started to flicker at the corners of Bernie’s mouth. Serena gave away less. She was watching her hand too. Bernie managed to say, “I thought you might like this. So I was ... seeing how it would ... be”.

Serena kept up the ministrations with her hand. She couldn’t leave her alone. “It’s very acceptable, isn’t it, Major? I think you look ... beautiful”.

It wasn’t what Bernie was expecting. She was expecting the “big, tough, macho army medic” bluster that Serena used, again, to mock but the joking tone was to hide that she was deadly serious. It’s one of the things that Bernie had learnt about Serena - the humour wasn’t a shield, it was a way of enabling her to be honest. She was wry, ironic often, but she was truthful in what she said.

“I didn’t expect you to come round”, Bernie began. She kept feeling like she should apologise, like she really had been caught masturbating in front of a full-length mirror. “I can see that”, Serena drawled. “I can see that very well”.

“Are you glad I have?” she asked, and then she turned away, took off her coat and flung it over the futon that no one ever used except the cats. It was a remarkably reckless gesture because the hair that would stick to that coat would take ages to lint roll off. Serena was into this a lot.

“I think I am”. Bernie smiled, and in the absence of pressure from Serena’s palm and fingers, she reached for the toy herself, unthinkingly.

“I don’t think so, Major, do you?” asked Serena as she returned to stand behind her, knocking her hand out of the way, and breathing heavily into her ear.

“I think this is very much something that you should leave to me”. Serena reaches round her now with her other hand and she unbuttons her combat pants, pulls the zip down a little and now she can see that the cock is trapped tightly against taut white underwear. But she has enough room that she can slip her right hand into the underwear and touch the toy directly. Bernie hears Serena hum into her ear. “Mmm. Quite the big boy, aren’t we?” and it just sounds so ... Serena has a firm grip and Bernie thrusts her hips, trying to increase the contact between the phallus and her clit. 

And Serena’s not a slow learner, and she can tell exactly what Bernie wants. Their eyes meet in the mirror again and Serena is pulling at Bernie’s cock, letting it fall back so it hits her clit and she can see Bernie’s mouth opening silently, see the way it make her feel. And Serena has always had a way with words. Even though Berenice loves it when she makes Serena flustered, a little bit inarticulate, she loves it too when they’re in bed and Serena vocalises how she feels, what she wants. She can be filthy in a way that no one would ever be able to imagine when they saw her in the AAU, clipped and precise and medical and efficient. When she says shamelessly to Bernie, “Fuck me harder, Berenice” or, “More. I want to come in your mouth. Keep doing that and ... more” it leaves Bernie more undone than she has ever felt. Serena was no ice queen, exactly, but this wanton, abandoned, lustful, womanly side of her that she gave Bernie when they were in bed, or once, over the futon ... it was a wonderful part of Serena, a gift she gave Bernie.

“I think you want me to keep doing this to you until you can’t hold back anymore and you come in your pants, Major. That’s what I think”. Bernie can’t speak but her hips keep thrusting and it’s all the affirmation Serena needs. “You seem to be getting very worked up, soldier” she says and then she slides her fingers down to where Bernie is dripping wet. “Mmm, that’s the ticket”, Serena says and then she wipes Bernie’s juices over the shaft and her movements become more fluent.

Bernie doesn’t know where to look except at the sight of her lover’s hand, down her army fatigues, manipulating the shaft so that every movement hits her swollen, desperate, clit. She realises she hasn’t said anything but she doesn’t know what to say. She tries. “Fuck, Serena ... ” That’s about all she can manage and she sees Serena smirk. “I don’t believe I asked for your opinion. You just need to tell me when you’re ready to come inside your pants and all over my hand”. And Serena pulls down the white underwear so that the head of the shaft appears in the mirror and now Bernie can see that Serena really is jerking her off, and she’s going to make her come, like this, in the mirror, by stroking her cock.

When she feels her knees start to tremble, they both know that’s it. Serena puts her left hand against Bernie’s hip, holding her up and goes quicker with her other hand. The shaft is hitting her engorged clit mercilessly and as wonderful as it is to be experiencing this, and as strong and macho as Bernie may be, she can’t resist the feeling building in pit of her belly and between her legs. She’s going to come, just like Serena told her she would.

“That’s it, soldier. Come for me” Serena says in her typical sultry tone and Bernie is lost and found and comes, comes hard, thrusting against the cock she is wearing, thrusting against Serena’s firm palm, and she can’t speak, can’t even vocalise anything because it’s too much and Serena’s fingers fall to her entrance to feel how much Bernie has, in fact, come in her pants. She kisses her neck and murmurs something about how much, and how quick and all for her.

Bernie manages to recognise that she probably needs to sit down. The sight of herself, in the mirror, trousers split and large erect cock springing from her underwear, and Serena’s hand fondling her, everywhere she can between her legs, and the aftershocks of an orgasm that was so intense, so ground-shaking ... they both sank down to sit on the futon. 

“God, Serena”, Bernie finally managed. “What the hell was that?” Serena’s eyebrows lifted sharply. “I think you’ll find that you were the one with your hands virtually down your pants, doing ... things to yourself. I just happened to walk in”.

“I’m glad you did”, says Bernie, simply. Not for the first time, she’s rendered inarticulate. “That was ... ” 

Serena has her hand round Bernie’s neck and she moves her fingers to stroke Bernie’s hair out of her face. “I’m glad”.

There was a companionable silence. “You did that for me, didn’t you?” Serena asks. “To satisfy my big, macho, army medic fetish?”

Bernie can’t hold back her laughter. “I didn’t know it was a fetish!” Serena casts her eyes downwards. “Yes, well ... perhaps not quite that. But I always thought you’d look gorgeous in fatigues. And you do”.

“And the other?” Bernie asks, gently. It was something Serena had mentioned, albeit a throwaway comment. “I bet you’d look stunning with a cock”. Bernie blamed all the recent lesbian “research” that she knew Serena had been doing. 

“The other was very nice. But it was good because it was ... I don’t know. A visual rush? Not what you are, at all, but every now and again you can be? I don’t know. I don’t want you to think that it’s something that I want or need ... ”

Bernie frowned, straightaway, in concern. “I don’t think that. It’s just a ... toy, isn’t it?” They were holding hands. “We don’t have to make any apologies for things that we both enjoy. Just because of ... ” and she tailed off. They both knew they were thinking of ex-husbands, and they both knew it was unnecessary, not about that, at all.

“Thank you” said Serena. “What for?” Bernie asked, genuinely confused.

“For doing that. For your ... rehearsal. For wanting to do that for me”. Bernie smiled widely. 

“Well, you’re very welcome. Once you’d put the thought into my head ... ”

“You know, you are still very ... hard”, said Serena in that way she could - it sounded like a joke but Bernie could hear something else. She could hear what Serena meant. “I am. It’s what you do to me”. Serena nodded, and Bernie could almost see what she was thinking. “Do you want me to ... ”

“I think I might like that” Serena said, her words tumbling, in a rush. “Shall we go somewhere a little more comfortable?”

“I think that’s a very good idea”.


End file.
